gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zentorno
The Pegassi Zentorno is a 2-door supercar featured in the The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Zentorno is heavily based on Lamborghini Sesto Elemento featuring the shape,the hexagonal vents in the back of the car, and the triangular vents in the front. The front fascia, the greenhouse area,side vents and the grille, and the spoiler resembles the Lamborghini Veneno, as well as some elements from the Lykan HyperSport. The headlights are based on the 2015 Acura NSX Concept. The A-pillar of the car may be based on the Lamborghini Huracán. The rear is largely based on the Sesto Elemento, while also taking elements from the Veneno. The sides of the car bears resemblance to the Lamborghini Aventador and some elements from the rear fascia of the car shares from Lamborghini Veneno mixed with a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. The Zentorno has the typical modern supercar styling. The front face of the car features many sharp edges, giving an aggressive appearance. The hood is very sloped and curvy. The rear has many sharp edges. Giving it an agressive appearance. Also, some design cues of the Zentorno are based on the Lamborghini Huracán and the Lamborghini Veneno, which are the successors/upgraded versions of the Lamborghini Gallardo and Lamborghini Aventador respectively, upon which the Vacca and Infernus are based. Performance Powered by a V12 engine it also can posses high speed like other supercars such as Entity XF, Adder, Turismo R, and the Cheetah. The hybrid engine in the Zentorno delivers incredibly smooth and alarmingly rapid acceleration. It is the one of the fastest accelerating cars in the game. Overview Gallery HighLifeUpdate-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno (left) along with the two other cars included in the update. Zentorno-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Zentorno-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Zentorno. Locations * Available in every garage for all the protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. * Purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $725,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *This is the successor to the Infernus and the Vacca. * It is the second car in the GTA series to feature scissor doors, after the HD-era Infernus. **Due to the scissor doors, if the Zentorno is flipped over, the doors will be detached from the car when the player exits. * Oddly, the Zentorno has no license plate. While cars in America are not legally obliged to have a plate at the front, it is against the law for a road vehicle to have no plate at the rear. Other vehicles that lack plates include the PCJ-600 (once modified) and the Dune Buggy, although it could be argued the latter is not supposed to be a road-legal vehicle. * The Zentorno does not contain reverse lights. This also applies with the Turismo R, Adder, and the Alpha. * Players cannot be shot from behind whilst driving the car as it has no rear window. * The underside of the Zentorno looks like it is plated with carbon. This may be a coincidence but may also be parodying the fact that its real life equivalent the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is made largely of carbon, and little else. * When modified correctly, the car will resemble the Lamborghini Veneno. * While the Zentorno's suspension cannot be modified, it is so low by default that the car is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking, and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. *This is the second hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA series, the first being the Turismo R. *This is the second fastest accelerating car in-game, only being beaten by the Voltic. *The Zentorno is the fourth car in GTA V able to have color applied to its stock wheels, the first being the Roosevelt.the second the Sultan the third the Elegy RH8 — in this case, it corresponds to the secondary color of the car. *The Zentorno is currently the most customizable car in the Super category. *The car shares it's engine sound with the Vacca, Cheetah, Infernus and the Entity XF. *When the car is started, if the player does not immediately move off then the car's engine will automatically rev without the player applying any throttle, similar to the Turismo R and the Bodhi. Navigation }} de:Zentorno_(V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:2-door coupés